vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Motoko Kusanagi (Movie)
|-|Major Kusanagi= |-|Motoko/Puppeteer entity= |-|In gynoid body= Summary Major Motoko Kusanagi is the main protagonist in Masamune Shirow's anime and manga series. She is a cyborg employed as the squad leader of Public Security Section 9, a fictional division of the real Japanese National Public Safety Commission. Motoko Kusanagi's character is distinctly different in the movies because Ghost in the Shell and Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence both follow one continuous time-line that is separate from the anime series as well as the original manga from which it is derived. Kusanagi is the main protagonist in the movie Ghost in the Shell, where she is Aramaki's second in command in Section 9. She is a very effective leader and is able to use her wits and cybernetic body in bringing criminals to justice. However, despite the number of cyborgs in Section 9, Kusanagi hand-picks Togusa, who has undergone only minimal brain modification, to balance the roster, an interesting expression of her belief that homogeneity is a weakness and that versatility is a strength. Kusanagi is often contemplative and brooding, whilst her counterpart Batou is more extroverted and lively. She usually wields an M-23 submachine gun that, while fictional, bears a striking resemblance to a P90 - though with the magazine mounted vertically on the underside instead of horizontally as is the case with the P-90. Since she has a full cybernetic body, she is not certain her ghost, or her soul, retains any humanity. In fact, she speculates on the possibility that she's entirely synthetic, with artificially generated memories designed to fool her into thinking she were once human. She goes scuba diving for relaxation, although she is so heavy that she would sink like an anchor if any malfunction in her buoyancy devices were to occur. Her fatalistic attitude towards her diving thoroughly confounds Batou. Throughout the movie, she seeks to find answers to her questions and finally meets the Puppet Master, a rogue AI who became sentient and who is similar to her in its quest for existential meaning. By the end of the movie, Kusanagi and the Puppet Master merge to form a new entity that propagates itself artificially. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Varies via hacking | Unknown Name: Motoko Kusanagi, Major Origin: Ghost in the Shell (1995 film and Innocence) Gender: Female Age: Physically looks in her 20s, but is at least in her 40s given her ridiculous skillset and reputation Classification: Cyborg, Section 9 field commander, merged entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, full cyborgization, skilled in martial arts and the use of firearms, Enhanced Senses, Cyber Mind, expert hacker (her expertise in this area allows her to mimic such powers as telepathy, possession, Illusion Creation, obtain memories and various offensive Mind Control and mental powers, scrambling of the senses, Perception Manipulation, Technology Manipulation), Digital Interaction, can use other bodies and objects as duplicates, Thermo-Optical Camouflage (which allows her to become invisible, mask body heat emissions and have mastery of stealth), Strategic, tactical, detective and criminal genius, major Resistance to Hacking, Pain and Alcohol Immunity, Vehicular Mastery, Explosives, Information Analysis, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 6), Fusionism (can merge with AI's) | All from previous via Technology Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Hacking, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, & 3), Can possess/download into a robotic body Attack Potency: Wall level. Varies via hacking | Unknown Speed: Superhuman+, Supersonic+ attack speed with guns Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Ripped a portion of the Spider Tank apart). Varies via hacking Striking Strength: Wall Class (Should be comparable to the Crab Man who accidentally heel drop kicked through the stone floor and is capable of performing high jumps on buildings). Varies via hacking Durability: Wall level (Her cybernetic body is complete with a titanium skeleton and is essentially immune to most small arms fire). Varies via hacking | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman+ (Her cybernetic body means she is unlikely to ever tire in a fight) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several hundred meters with guns, planetary or more if her opponent is connected to the net in some way Standard Equipment: CZ 100 pistol, M-23 (resembles FN P90) submachine gun, CZN-M22 assault rifle, light urban combat armor, Thermo-Optical Camouflage (consisting of a body suit and visor. The visor has expanded optical capabilities like FLIR), briefcase-sized field kit of junk like knives, monofilament line, extra ammo, a dummy barrier, explosives, all that kind of useful stuff, can vary via hacking | Sex doll gynoid with a futuristic Norinco SAS-12, can vary Intelligence: Combat genius, Motoko is extremely intelligent and experienced in the field both as a soldier and officer. Very skilled hacker, she can also hack into the minds of others to gather intelligence from them and skilled operator of prosthetic bodies, again among the best in the world. Becomes vastly more complex after merging with the Puppet Master | Same as before and is connected to a vast network with unlimited amounts of information Weaknesses: Her body can be hacked (doing so will certainly be no easy task though) Key: In a physical body | Uploaded to the net Note: This profile covers the Ghost in the Shell film and Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence version of Kusanagi. Gallery File:Motoko_Kusanagi_(Movie).jpeg File:Tumblr_mtdr2dug561rsc9k9o1_500.jpg File:Gits2_002.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Motoko Kusanagi (SAC) (profile) (Both at 9-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ghost in the Shell Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Police Officers Category:Technology Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Robots Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Adults Category:Telepaths Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Detectives Category:Military Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Memory Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Snipers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Machines Category:Technopaths Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Data Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Acrobats Category:Fusions Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier